


The Rumour Comes Out; Does Min Yoongi Is Gay?

by Runchrandom (infraredphaeton)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asexual Min Yoongi | Suga, Fake Dating, Gen, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM Is So Done, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, M/M, Platonic Snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infraredphaeton/pseuds/Runchrandom
Summary: "Are you dating, then? You said that being gay means dating another guy, right?"Yoongi makes eye contact with Namjoon.Namjoon shakes his head."Yeah, me and Rapmon are going out."God dammit, Yoongi.In which Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi are definitely dating, Namjoon sits on peoples' laps, they take a lot of selfies, and Kim Seokjin is an S-Class Boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that, it's a new fandom.  
> Please be kind to me, I don't know what I'm doing. This was meant to be completely gen friendship shenanigans but Namjin keeps pulling me back in with their flirting

Namjoon looks over at Yoongi and wants to cry. His eyes have narrowed, his chin is set stubbornly, and he's reaching for the mic.   
  
For a moment, he wants to clutch at the microphone and refuse to hand it over, because the last time Yoongi looked like this, he tore a presenter a new asshole for casting aspersions at their rap line's authenticity, and Namjoon doesn't want to deal with having to apologise and the inevitable three months of extra media training that management will make them all do.   
  
He doesn't like the worksheets- there's something insulting about getting theoretical questions like 'a radio announcer says they're going to kill your dog, what do you do?' when you know the answer is meant to be 'react graciously, knowing that I am the face of BTS and Big Hit, and I may have misunderstood what the presenter meant when he said he was going to kill my dog', and he doesn't like the role plays (Jungkook takes an unholy joy from pretending to be a rabid RM bias army), and he hates the disappointed look they get from their manager when they get called into his office.   
  
But it's too late, good manners have taken the lead and Namjoon has handed over the microphone with a tense smile, and Yoongi has settled forward in his chair, leaning in and adjusting his hat.   
  
Namjoon is desperately playing back the last two minutes of painful interview, trying to figure out what Yoongi is reacting to, and. Ah. Right. The gay comment.   
  
The interviewer had said something about idol rappers, which is one of Yoongi's berzerk buttons, something about make up and wearing stupid clothes and isn't that kind of gay? Doesn't that make them kind of gay?   
  
He wants to hide his head in his hands and mourn all the free time that's going to go to media training in the next month, but he has to look like he didn't know what Yoongi was going to do, that he couldn't have interfered because how was he supposed to know? (And secretly, he kind of loves seeing Yoongi get savage. They all do. He can see a satisfied light in Seokjin's eyes, and Taehyung looks like he's getting ready to watch a show)   
  
"You think wearing make up and liking fashion makes you gay, man?" Yoongi asks, propping his chin on his hand.   
  
"Well, I think a lot of guys-"   
  
"You're wearing make up right now," Yoongi interrupts, "everyone on TV wears make up. That doesn't make you gay. Dating a guy makes you gay. Being gay has nothing to do with how you dress. So if you're gonna call me gay, don't call me gay because I wear make up."   
  
Yoongi puts down the microphone and stares at the presenter.   
  
"...Are you saying that you're gay?" The presenter looks like its his birthday- a member of BTS, coming out as gay on his show? He's going to get so much replay value.   
  
"I think what Suga is saying is that-" Namjoon tries to interrupt, but Yoongi just leans in past him, making direct eye contact with the presenter.   
  
"Yes. Really, really gay. And look at that, it has nothing to do with how good a rapper I am."   
  
It would be a great message. A really cool sentiment, a 'look at me world, I don't care what you say' moment, but Namjoon _ knows _  for a fact that Yoongi isn't gay. They’d both been trainees, and they’d both been curious, and well… Namjoon knows that Yoongi isn’t gay.   
  
So it's just kind of frustrating. Namjoon doesn't want to do any more worksheets.   
  
"Are you dating, then? You said that being gay means dating another guy, right?"   
  
Yoongi makes eye contact with Namjoon.   
  
Namjoon shakes his head.   
  
Yoongi nods.   
  
Namjoon shakes his head.   
  
Yoongi smiles.   
  
Namjoon shakes his head.   
  
"Yeah, me and Rapmon are going out."   
  
God dammit, Yoongi.   
  
\----   
  
"What were you thinking?!" Manager hisses, grabbing Yoongi and Namjoon by the ears and dragging them into his office.   
  
"Why are you blaming me?" Namjoon doesn't whine. Some people may describe it as a whine, but it's more of a manly grumble, really.   
  
"You're the leader, you're responsible! You're meant to control your members!"   
  
"Nobody can control me," Yoongi says darkly, crossing his arms. "I'm so sick of hearing this bullshit about how being an idol makes you gay. So, surprise. I'm gay anyway. Let's see them use that against me."   
  
"Yoongi..."   
  
"Why did you get Namjoon involved?" The manager asks, deciding to switch targets. Yoongi doesn’t seem bothered by his angry stare, and Namjoon decides to join in on the angry staring, as he would like to know the answer to that too.   
  
"He's the next most manly after me," Yoongi shrugs, "and I can pretend to date him without feeling like a predator. I couldn't do that with the maknae line. Hoseok has too much energy, he'd drive me crazy, and Seokjin would beat me to death with a house slipper if I suggested it."   
  
"I could beat you to death with a house slipper," Namjoon says, and Yoongi and the manager both give him a pitying look. An intern slips into the office and passes their manager a piece of paper, bowing to all of them before hurrying out.

  
"You're harmless," Yoongi says dismissively, "you're more likely to hurt yourself than me."   
  
"You've never seen me motivated," Namjoon says darkly, and Yoongi just rolls his eyes. He gets no respect, honestly.   
  
"These numbers..." the manager looks up from the paper. "We can do something. I guess it is logical that if Yoongi was dating anyone, it would be you." the manager says, stroking his chin. "Okay. This is what we're going to do. We're going to turn this into a stunt. It's about visibility. Holland came out a little while ago, and it's been big in the press internationally. And now you two have been trending, first in Korea, seventh worldwide. We...we can use this."   
  
"How is it logical?" Namjoon asks, but the manager is clearly caught in some train of thought.   
  
"Yes, we can work with this. Some visible dates, some cute social media moments..."   
  
Namjoon gets a sinking feeling that he's not going to have to fill in any worksheets at all. They're not getting punished.   
  
"Yes. Okay. You're going to date." the manager claps his hands together and smiles. "Congratulations, 'sugamon'."   
  
Instead, he's going to have to date Min Yoongi.   
  
\---   
  
Namjoon thought that Yoongi's natural apathy would save him from having to put in much effort here, but apparently Yoongi is still taking this as a challenge.   
  
"Namjoon, sit in my lap."   
  
"No," Namjoon says, and Yoongi lets out a heavy sigh, like  _ he's _ the one that’s being unreasonable. He pats his lap again, raising an eyebrow. "It makes no sense for me to sit in your lap. We're just going home. And I'm way taller than you, why wouldn't you sit in my lap?"   
  
"Because I'm older," Yoongi says nonsensically, "and I want to take a selca for our twitter. Now, listen to your hyung and come sit in my lap."   
  
Namjoon lets out his own heavy sigh, but he did agree to follow Yoongi's lead in this, so he scoots over in the car and sits on Yoongi's lap. He feels ridiculous, like he's squashing the other rapper, and he's pretty sure Yoongi's chin barely reaches his shoulder, but he smiles awkwardly for the camera when Yoongi takes the selca.   
  
"You look like you're in pain," Yoongi observes, "Try again."   
  
"I am in pain," Namjoon says, "my soul is in pain."   
  
"That's the problem with having a soul," Yoongi says, shaking his head, "it's why I don't have one. Now smile properly."   
  
He tries a brighter smile, trying to ignore the road bumps and Yoongi's pointy knees digging into his thigh.   
  
"Now you look scared."   
  
"Well, it would be scary, wouldn't it? Being outed by your boyfriend on national television?"   
  
"Anyone who gets to date me would be happy," Yoongi says confidently, "let's try again."   
  
They take a good twenty selcas before Yoongi gets one he likes, where Namjoon is laughing at the camera and Yoongi is looking at him like he actually likes him.   
  
This effect was managed by Yoongi tickling his ribs repeatedly until Namjoon was flailing and out of breath, but on screen it comes across as blushy and loving, despite the fact that literally a second after taking the photo Namjoon had slammed his elbow into Yoongi's face and clawed his way back to the other car seat.   
  
\---    
  
Yoongi clearly has a natural talent for photography, because by the time they've thanked the driver and escaped back to the dorm, their selca has over a million likes, and almost as many retweets, and it's only been twenty minutes.   
  
Opening the door, they're greeted by a chorus of laughter, and Namjoon hides his face in his hands. This is what he didn't want to deal with. Well, all the touching, first of all, he's not a very touchy person, all the media attention for stupid reasons, because he hates paparazzi questions, but mostly- the rest of BTS.   
  
Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung are all singing ‘Here Comes the Bride’, while Hoseok twerks aggressively at them, Jungkook is scrolling through something on his phone, and Seokjin looks a little like he's contemplating beating Yoongi to death with a house slipper.   
  
Seokjin is Namjoon's favourite member.   
  
Yoongi, who apparently has been moved by the spirit of being an asshole today, takes Namjoon's moment of weakness as an opportunity, and picks him up to carry him over the threshold like a bride on her wedding night. Naturally, Namjoon flails, as that is his default mode, and Yoongi staggers three steps before dropping him, because Namjoon is ten centimetres taller and mostly made of elbows.   
  
"Welcome home, loving couple," Hoseok says, as Namjoon stands up and scowls. "Tell us, when did this whirlwind romance happen?"   
  
"I always thought it was going to be Namjoon and Seokjin," Taehyung says sadly, "but now all my dreams are broken. Mum and Dad got a divorce."   
  
Namjoon and Seokjin do not make eye contact, and Yoongi laughs.   
  
"We didn't get a divorce, we were never married," Seokjin says, "and also, what the hell, Yoongi?"   
  
"Yeah, it's more of a weird polyamorous situation where Mum and Dad never got married and now your Dad is dating another guy who is also living with you as part of your extended completely unrelated family." Yoongi says.   
  
Taehyung nods slowly.   
  
"So you're the step-dad."   
  
"Wait, does that make me the mother?" Seokjin asks, and everyone just looks at him. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I'm the mother."   
  
"That's right, my new son," Yoongi says to Taehyung, flopping down on the couch, "get your dad some coffee. It's been a long day."   
  
"Returning to my point- what the hell, Yoongi?" Seokjin says, pushing Yoongi's feet off the coffee table. "Why did you come out on national tv?"   
  
"And since when are you gay?" Jungkook asks, "I thought you said that human beings are gross and you'd rather sleep with a snake than another human in your bed."   
  
"I stand by that statement," Yoongi says, "Namjoon, come sit on my lap."   
  
"No? We're not in public, I'm not doing that." Namjoon says, taking a seat on the arm of the couch instead.   
  
"So you'd sit on his lap in public?" Hoseok asks slyly, and Jungkook grins trollishly, turning his phone around.   
  
"He already has... Look at the happy couple."   
  
They all gather round to witness Namjoon's embarrassment, and Seokjin pats him on the shoulder.   
  
"At least it's a flattering photo?"   
  
"Aw, Namjoon looks so flustered! Did Yoongi grab your ass or something?"   
  
"Or something," Namjoon says, rubbing at his still twinging ribs, "you're evil," he says to Yoongi.   
  
"Trouble in paradise," Hoseok says, shaking his head.   
  
"So sad to see newlyweds fight," Jimin agrees.   
  
Namjoon just looks at Yoongi balefully, and Yoongi shrugs. "They're right, babe."   
  
Namjoon can feel himself blush, and makes a stupid decision.   
  
"Well, honey, maybe if you were more attentive, this wouldn't happen."   
  
Yoongi's eyes narrow, and he sits up. "Darling."   
  
"Sugar." Namjoon leans forward himself, locking eyes with Yoongi. In the background, Taehyung says something, but it's irrelevant.   
  
"My love."   
  
"Baby."   
  
"Sweetheart."   
  
"My love," Namjoon says, in English this time, and Yoongi actually looks a little pink in the cheeks.   
  
"Baby boy."   
  
"My boy." He's running out of pet names. What do people call their partners? He's already said all the obvious ones, right? Yoongi still looks confident, and Namjoon stares him in the eyes, attempting to intimidate him.   
  
"Lovely." Yoongi practically purrs, moving closer to Namjoon.   
  
"Babe."   
  
"I win," Yoongi says, looking satisfied. "I already said that one."   
  
"What, no!"   
  
"As my prize, I say you have to sit in my lap."   
  
"No!"   
  
"Well then, as your penalty, I say you have to sit in my lap." Yoongi says, and Namjoon rolls his eyes, but he slips into Yoongi's lap, blushing. "Mm. Warm. You're like a weighted blanket, but with bones."   
  
"Well, this is sickening," Jungkook says, and stops holding up his phone. "I think that we need to post that."   
  
"Post what?" Namjoon says, and Jungkook turns his phone around.   
  
He'd filmed the pet name competition, Namjoon edging closer to Yoongi as they stared each other down, until he was practically in his lap anyway, both of them blushing, while Seokjin is caught on the edge of frame, one hand propped at his brow, shoulder shaking with laughter.   
  
"Yeah, that's good," Yoongi nods, hands looping around Namjoon's waist. "Stick that up. It looks authentic."   
  
"See, I told you to film it," Taehyung says proudly, and Yoongi nods.   
  
"Listen to my Hawaiian romance, Jungkook. He gets it."   
  
"It looks stupid," Namjoon contradicts, but Yoongi just smiles.   
  
"Yeah, stupid. Just like people in love. Post it, Jungkook."   
  
\---   
  
They go out to dinner to stage more 'love posts', and because management is paying for barbeque. They need to make a strong showing, show that BTS is still very close and friendly, even though, gasp, two of them are gay and dating each other.   
  
But hey, management is paying, and they've been told they're allowed to completely ignore their diet plans for the night, so they've been planning their course of attack on the way to the restaurant.   
  
"I want rice," Yoongi says, "Lots and lots of rice."   
  
"Not too much rice, you'll get full before you get your share of meat," Taehyung says.   
  
They're all walking to the restaurant, because it's close enough and they've been instructed to make sure that there are plenty of opportunities for people to get 'candid' photos of BTS being very comfortable with their gay members, and they've kind of naturally fallen into their usual group.   
  
Taehyung is walking between Jimin and Yoongi, Jungkook on Jimin's other side, while Seokjin, always eager to get to dinner, keeps walking a little too fast and then having to wait for the others to catch up. Hoseok and Namjoon were walking together, until a possessive arm wrapped around his waist and he found himself tucked against Yoongi's side.   
  
It's...really weird. Yoongi is so small- not fragile, just compact, and he keeps acting like Namjoon is delicate, because apparently he's learned all his romance moves from dramas where the leads are a tall and manly man and a petite flower of a lady, and Namjoon is tall and has relatively broad shoulders with a kind of noodly build and has strong opinions about skinship and personal space. Yoongi's moves look kind of weird being used on him, and Namjoon really hopes that Yoongi's instinctive selfishness will stop him from trying to get Namjoon to wear his jacket, because he'll probably rip it.   
  
Anyway, Yoongi has apparently decided that his arm goes around Namjoon's waist, and Namjoon isn't really sure what he's meant to do with his arm on that side, because Yoongi's closeness means he can't put it in his pocket the way he usually would, and it's kind of cramped against his side awkwardly as it is.   
  
Otherwise, it feels pretty normal? They talk about the same things, new music they're listening to, whose turn it is to clean the bathroom, how badly Taehyung snores, what they're going to eat (Namjoon wants pork. Oh, and beef. Chicken! Oh man, they've been on a comeback diet and he is going to eat  _ everything  _ tonight).   
  
Just, they do all this while Yoongi calls him babe and has his thumb hooked in one of Namjoon's belt loops, and it's making him nervous and prickly in his skin.   
  
Yoongi shoots him a look, and it's a normal one. A friend look. A check in. A 'do I need to physically fight this interviewer' look, and Namjoon feels his shoulders relax.   
  
It's still just Yoongi, and Namjoon likes Yoongi. They've hugged before, slung their arms around each other's shoulders and done dramatic karaoke together before. They've shared glasses, barged in on each other's showers, and talked about lyrics. How is an arm around his waist throwing him off this badly?   
  
Is it the gay thing, he wonders. Is he getting weird about perfectly normal platonic interaction just because some nebulous group of outsiders now thought it was romantic? Namjoon shakes his head, and slings his arm around Yoongi's shoulders to make it more comfortable. Yoongi's look goes away, and he goes back to chatting with Taehyung.   
  
They get settled in the restaurant, and Hoseok jumps up, phone out.   
  
"Dinner selca!" he announces, and they all lean in, arranging it so that everyone's faces can be seen- which is a challenge with seven people- and Yoongi pulls Namjoon closer, rests his head on Namjoon's shoulder and aims a gummy smile at the camera, their linked hands on the table clear to the lens.   
  
"Hey, Namjoon," Seokjin asks, frowning a little, "are you actually okay with all this?"   
  
It's a perfectly Seokjin question- earnest, but asked at a weird time and in front of the public- and Namjoon nods before he can even think.   
  
"Yeah. I mean, the timing was weird, but if hyung wants to be out, then I can deal."   
  
"So brave," Yoongi drawls, and Namjoon pinches him. Seokjin lets out a laugh and heads up to put in their first grill order, while Hoseok posts to twitter, captioning the ‘Celebration of our lovebirds’ with six heart emojis.   
  
"Hey, do you call him hyung in bed?" Jungkook asks, a twinkle in his eye as he leans in, and Namjoon smiles back and leans forward.   
  
"You really want to know?" he asks sweetly, and Jungkook nods, knowing that in this situation, Namjoon can't hit him or deny that he's sleeping with Yoongi. "Lean in, Jungkook."   
  
He leans in.   
  
Namjoon ignites the table top grill, and Jungkook yelps as blue fire pours out of the stove.   
  
"KIM NAMJOON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOUCHING A GRILL?!"   
  
Ah, Seokjin is back from putting in their order. Namjoon smiles innocently as Jungkook pats at his seared sleeve, full prepared to take the full lecture. It's worth it. He just holds onto the image of Jungkook’s surprised, horrified face and nods along with Seokjin as he explains that Namjoon has been banned from all fire not just for their safety, but for his own safety too. Doesn’t he want to be safe? Have some pork belly, you’re too skinny. 

 

Their twitter is alive with photos and videos, and Hoseok has to be persuaded not to do a V-Live from the table, and Namjoon feels like they're making a fuss for no reason. Even if they had actually been dating, it would be inauthentic to act this way. He is very much enjoying his inauthentic pork belly, though, so that makes him a little inauthentic, he guesses. Yoongi leans his head on Namjoon's shoulder, and he finds his hand automatically lift to cup it, fingers tracing through his hair softly, and Yoongi makes a pleased noise.  
  
Yoongi, for all his dislike of romance, seems to be thriving on the physical affection that comes with it. He somehow manages to pull Namjoon into his lap over the course of dinner, eating around his shoulder and poking Namjoon until he passes the dishes Yoongi can't quite reach.  
  
"Hyung, are you going to hog Namjoon all night?" Jimin asks, not quite pouting, and Yoongi smiles.  
  
"I'm allowed to hog him, we're dating."  
  
"He's not hogging me," Namjoon says, rolling his eyes and slipping off Yoongi's lap.  
  
"Hey! Get back here, space heater!"  
  
"I don't even run warm, hyung! Don't be weird!"  
  
"Well, if he's /not/ hogging you, I can help test that theory," Jimin says, and makes grabby hands at Namjoon.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sit on my lap, I'll be able to tell you if Yoongi is telling the truth!"  
  
"That's Yoongi-hyung," Yoongi corrects, and Namjoon sighs.  
  
"I'm not going to sit on your lap, Jimin. I'd crush you."  
  
"I doubt that, I'm really strong and you're pretty thin."  
  
"Thanks, Jimin. That makes me feel manly." Namjoon grumbles, pulling up the hood on his hoodie and pulling the strings tight so it cuts off his view of Jimin's smile.  
  
"I think you're manly," Seokjin says around a mouthful of rice cake. Namjoon loosens his hood a little and aims a smile at him.  
  
Seokjin is his favourite member.  
  
"But you're also pretty skinny, Joon-ah." he continues, waving his chopsticks over the grill, trying to decide which meats he wanted.  
  
Seokjin is no longer his favourite member.  
  
"Lean," Taehyung suggests, and Jimin just makes more grabby hands.  
  
"He's _my_ boyfriend," Yoongi says sulkily, trying to pull Namjoon back into his lap, "This is the reward I get for everything else."  
  
"Everything else?" Namjoon sits up. "What do you mean, everything else?"  
  
"Ah, babe..."  
  
"I bet he would regret his choices if you sat on my lap," Jimin says, offering a cherubic smile, and Namjoon sighes.  
  
Is he that petty?  
  
Yes. Yes, he is.  
  
He slips onto Jimin's lap awkwardly, and Jimin immediately hooks his chin on Namjoon's shoulder and goes for a snuggle.  
  
"Okay, hyung, I see the appeal."  
  
"I know, right?" Yoongi says, crossing his arms, "You'd think he'd be bony and uncomfortable."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's just kind of warm and comfortable." Jimin gives Namjoon a squeeze, and Namjoon wiggles, unsure. "Shh, hyung. You're fine."  
  
"Is he that comfortable?" Taehyung asks, and Jimin and Yoongi both nod.  
  
"I'm right here, guys. Don't talk around me, you're so disrespectful," Namjoon says archly, trying to ignore that he's sitting in Jimin's lap in public.  
  
"You should try," Jimin says, and Namjoon's eyes widen.  
  
"No, this is not happening."  
  
"But first!" Hoseok chimes in, "another selca!"  
  
"Oh, what if we take some where Namjoon is in each person's lap-"  
  
"That's not a good idea." Namjoon says, but everyone is already talking over him about poses and possible captions.  
  
"Dig deep, Namjoon," Yoongi says, leaning in to talk lowly in his ear, "go to the aegyo competition place. Do it for the armys."  
  
"I’m doing this for you," Namjoon says grimly, “not the armies.” and holds up loving fingers, curling into Jimin's grip as Hoseok raises his phone.  
  
There are about thirty photos posted that evening, but the eight most popular ones look like this:  
  
\- the first group photo, with Namjoon in Yoongi's lap, everyone posing cutely for the camera with V-signs, clearly enjoying their evening out.  
  
\- the Jimin photo, with everyone copying their previous poses but Jimin looking lovingly at Namjoon while Yoongi sulks.  
  
\- Namjoon in Seokjin's lap, doing a flower cup pose while Jimin and Yoongi both sulk.  
  
\- Namjoon in Hoseok's lap, being dipped so low that he's beginning to flail to catch his balance, Hoseok laughing while the three previous recipients of lap-Namjoon all sulk.  
  
\- By this point they've hit their stride, and Namjoon is bright red while Taehyung lovingly feeds him short ribs from his chopsticks while his previous paramours all beg for him to come back.  
  
\- Jungkook is almost as red as Namjoon when Namjoon sits on his lap, and Namjoon is hiding his face in his hands as the other five members bow in front of him, offering plates of barbeque to try and tempt him back to their laps.  
  
\- Their final photo has Namjoon lying across all of their laps in a line, all of them grinning at the waitstaff taking the photo, and it's captioned with 'sharing is caring'  
  
It's a stupid thing to do, but it's fun. And Namjoon likes complaining, but he gets some good hugs out of it, and Taehyung shared his short ribs with him, so he can't complain too much, even if it seems like fake dating someone in the group means that he has no personal boundaries any more.  
  
He just hopes it isn't going to be a running thing. It was a good one-off joke, but Namjoon isn't just going to go around sitting on his members' laps. It sends the wrong impression.  
  
\---  
  
Jackson sends Namjoon eighteen texts the day after Yoongi decides they’re dating.  
  
They range from relatively normal- ‘man, what? Since when is Yoongi gay? Since when are you gay with Yoongi? Is this why you never have time to hang out with me??’, to the first message he got, which was just a single English word- ‘DUDE’, but with sixteen ‘U’s, which is not a kind thing to send to a second language speaker, Jackson. English is weird enough without adding in extra letters for no reason. The next morning, they have a bunch of twitter replies from different celebrities, both at home and internationally, and Namjoon is a little surprised by how well everyone seems to be taking the news. There’s an outpouring of love from their Armys, and while they’ve lost some followers, they’ve gained some too. Ellen Degeneres sent them a nice message, which Namjoon translates to show everyone else later, and Holland is following them now, which is kind of sweet. They need more representation in K-Pop, if the way everyone is going mad shows anything.  
  
Still, he feels like the best move is to keep acting like everything’s normal. He’s wearing a cool jacket, so he goes to ask Jimin to take a photo for Kim Daily, and finds Yoongi looking over a package from their agency with the look of a man approaching a bomb.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Special delivery for you and I,” he says grimly, slicing the tape with a pair of scissors. “From wardrobe.”  
  
Inside the package are matching shirts, matching hats, a couple of matching hoodies, some coordinated bracelets, and a pair of red, high top converse in Yoongi’s size.  
  
Namjoon looks at the clothes on the table, and looks at Yoongi, who is mournfully examining the converse. He follows the logic. Of course he follows the logic. If Namjoon likes the look of girls in converse enough to write songs about it, then he must be into boys in converse too. If he’s dating a boy, that boy must occasionally indulge him and wear converse. Yoongi looks like he’s been sent a dead squirrel in the mail, rather than a pair of shoes.  
  
“You signed us up for this,” he reminds him, and Yoongi sighs.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“This is your fault.”  
  
“I know!”  
  
Namjoon picks up a relatively inoffensive baby blue hoodie that goes with his cool jacket, and throws the matching one at Yoongi’s face.  
  
“We need to match, _babe_. Come find me when you’re changed, and you can guest star on Kim Daily.”  
  
\---

  
Namjoon hears the approaching V-Live before he sees it. He hears Jungkook laughing, Jimin scrambling around down the corridor, and he pulls one earbud out of his ear, looks between Seokjin and Yoongi, who have arranged them all on the couch so that he's still comfortable and able to work, and Yoongi is still napping, and Seokjin is still doing his magazine quiz, but Namjoon is somehow half over each of their laps, his feet on Yoongi's lap, his head in Seokjin's.   
  
Neither of them look bothered, mainly because Yoongi is dead to the world, mask on and noise cancelling headphones clamped over his ears, and Seokjin is in another world, humming something as he finds out which romantic lead he's meant for, pencil in his mouth and one hand combing through Namjoon's hair absently.   
  
He's very comfortable. He's not sure how comfortable he will be once he's on air in this position, but if he moves, he'll wake Yoongi, and that is something they all try to avoid. Except Seokjin, but as previously noted, Yoongi is pretty sure that Seokjin can beat him to death with a house slipper, so the occasional morning wake up call is excused.   
  
Namjoon looks up at Seokjin, who hums.   
  
"Hey, Joon-ah, do you think I'm more of the fancy dinner out, or the home cooked meal type of date?"   
  
"You could go either way, I think it would depend on your date," Namjoon replies, going back to his notebook. If Seokjin isn't worried, he won't be either, and he's been trying to figure out a scanning problem for this chorus for the last hour- he thinks he's almost got it.   
  
"Hm, good point." Seokjin nods decisively, and ticks something off in the magazine. “I’m a great date that way. Handsome  _ and  _ flexible.”   
  
At that point, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook tumble through the door, selfie stick extended, Jungkook's phone facing them.   
  
"Let's see what the hyungs are doing!" Taehyung sings, and they turn the camera to see the pile of humans on the couch. "Ah, our poor innocent eyes! You should have told us you were having a threesome in the green room!"   
  
"Are we having sex, Namjoon?" Seokjin asks, lowering his magazine. "You should have told me, I would have put my magazine down."   
  
"I think my boyfriend would want to wake up, if we were having sex," Namjoon replies, scribbling something in the margin of his notebook to look busy. He knows his ears have gone red, but maybe nobody will notice if he acts really cool.   
  
"Don't wake Suga up," Seokjin warns the maknae, who nod obediently. "What are you doing for your stream?"   
  
"I haven't decided," Taehyung says, "we were thinking of doing a spicy food challenge?"   
  
"Spicy food isn't good for your throat," Namjoon says, "we have a performance soon, so no spicy food for you."   
  
"Well, that's off the table," Jimin says, flopping on the ground in front of the couch and leaning his head on Namjoon's thigh casually. “Now what?”   
  
Everyone is so  _ touchy _ lately. He can't say he hates it, and he lets a hand off his notebook to rest on Jimin's hair casually. “You came and bothered us,” he says, “we don’t have to help you.”   
  
"Hm. What about a squashing challenge?" Jungkook says, smiling evilly, and flops over the back of the couch to rest his bony ass right in Namjoon's stomach.   
  
"Squashing challenge!" Taehyung agrees, and sits on Namjoon's chest. Jimin wriggles back to his feet and sits on Namjoon's knees, ignoring the fact that they are really, really, not meant to bend that way.   
  
Namjoon flails, and Seokjin laughs, slipping out from under his head, before sitting on it, squashing him into the couch.   
  
He flails some more, unable to breathe, and kicks Yoongi.   
  
There's a moment of perfect silence, and then an unhappy sound as Yoongi pulls off his sleeping mask and sits up.   
  
"Oi. Brats."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Brats and Jin-hyung," Yoongi corrects himself, "are you picking on my boyfriend?"   
  
Namjoon flails a little harder, requesting help as emphatically as he can without any way to speak.   
  
"Eh heh heh- well, maybe? A little bit?"   
  
There's a moment of silence, and Namjoon thinks he may be rescued. Surely Yoongi, who takes all his romance tips from teen movies, will know he has to help his love interest?   
  
"Yah, idiots. You're doing it wrong. He's super ticklish," Yoongi drawls, and cold hands start tickling the bottom of Namjoon's bare feet.   
  
He kicks out, laughing with his last gasp of air, and Seokjin shifts just enough to let him take another lungful as another set of hands push at his ribs, and a third set find his armpits.   
  
"I'll get you back for this!" He hiccups, as Jungkook attentively films the rest of them reducing Namjoon to a red faced, twitching pile of limbs, unable to breathe from laughing.   
  
"I think that's enough," Seokjin judges, when Namjoon's flailing actually connects with Jimin's temple hard enough to make a cracking sound, and Yoongi collects him, gathering him into his lap.   
  
"Hm. I'm going back to sleep. Don't move, leader-blanket." Yoongi orders, and closes his eyes.   
  
He's out, just like that, and Namjoon tries to catch his breath.   
  
"I'm going to talk with the manager about cutting all your diet plans. You have too much energy," he wheezes, and Seokjin pets his tousled hair.   
  
"You don't mean that," he soothes, "now, let's all calm down and find out who my dream date is."   
  
"it's Satan," Namjoon hisses, and Seokjin laughs squeakily, patting him again.   
  
"Thanks for watching, everyone!" Jimin chirps, throwing a V-sign at Jungkook's phone, and Namjoon wants to hide his head under a pillow for the next forty years.   
  
By then, he should have recovered his cool guy image, right?   
  
\---

 

“Do you think we’ll be allowed to break up soon?” Yoongi asks, a little while later. Namjoon, who has completely given up on ever being allowed to sit on regular furniture, hums thoughtfully.

 

“It’s been a while,” he agrees, “we can say it was a mutual, amiable thing.”

 

“Sweet,” Yoongi says. “This doesn’t mean you’re free from space heater duties, though.”

 

“Oh, come on! You have no excuse if we aren’t dating!”

 

“I don’t need an excuse, I need warm thighs.” Yoongi pronounces.

 

“I want to fake-date hyung next,” Taehyung says from his place on the floor.

 

“Ah, Tae,” Yoongi says, “I’m not-”

 

“Not you. Ew. No.” Taehyung says, “Namjoon-hyung.”

 

Yoongi looks insulted, and Namjoon actually falls off the couch laughing.

 

“I mean, you guys get to hug all the time, and Namjoon buys you lunch, and you get the first pick of seats in the bus. I’d even wear the couple shirts without complaining!”

 

“What do you mean, ew?” Yoongi says, glaring.

 

“I mean clearly I’d want to date Namjoon-hyung,” Taehyung says airily, flipping his hair back. “Why is that a surprise? You wanted to date Namjoon-hyung. He’s very dateable.”

 

“He does seem like a thoughtful boyfriend,” Hoseok agrees, “tender and loving.”

 

“Friendly and approachable.” Jungkook adds.

 

“Snuggly and cute.” Seokjin says.

 

“Just generally an A-Class boyfriend,” Jimin concludes.

 

“What am I, then?” Yoongi asks, still glaring.

 

“Like a C. A low C.” Jimin says, and Yoongi kicks him.

 

“You’re a low C!”

 

“Nah, Jimin’s at least a B+,” Taehyung says, and Jimin high fives him.

 

“Seokjin would be S-class,” Namjoon says, and they all turn to look at him. “I’d totally fake date Seokjin over any of you all.”

Seokjin frames his chin with his thumb and forefinger and poses at them.

 

“I changed my mind, I’ll fake date Seokjin-hyung,” Taehyung says, but Namjoon sticks his tongue out, looping an arm around Seokin’s neck.

 

“Too late, Tae-tae. I got here first.” He rubs his face against Seokjin’s cheek, who just pats him on the head.

 

“Now, Joon-ah, you know I can’t play favourites like that. I’d have to fake date all of you.” Then he leans in and smacks a playful kiss to Namjoon’s cheek. “But if I could only date one, it would be you.”

 

Seokjin is still his favourite.

 

“What if that’s our next dramatic revelation?” Hoseok says, “That we’re all dating?”

 

An unholy light appears in Yoongi’s eyes, and he lunges for his laptop.

 

“Yoongi! Yoongi no, get away from twitter right now!”


	2. Social Media Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, faves and kudos, guys! If you’d like more of this, please drop me a comment with an idea and I’m happy to write if it strikes me!

BTS_twt (trans) : Our lovebirds nest...infiltrated by a cuckoo

video description : Suga and RM are piled in a bed with a bunch of blankets, RM lying with his head on Suga's shoulder, hiding his face in his hands as Jungkook bounces on the bed.

Suga looks irritated and sleepy, and keeps petting RM's hair as Jungkook jumps. Jungkook jumps a little awkwardly and falls over, landing on Namjoon, who lets out a shriek, pulling the blanket back up. Suga lets out a growl, rising up, and the camera cuts off on Jungkook yelling for mercy.

\---

replies

\---

parkmochi: OMG look at Cookie he's so clingy

dimplejoon: I think you mean look at Namjoon he's all blushy- did cookie interrupt something??

suga8882: when ur tryin to make time w your boyfriend but ur kid comes in lol

darknwild: come to brazil!!!

vtaehyungie: poor suga first he cant sleep now he cant even get uninterrupted snuggles

agusttsuga: honestly cookie READ THE ROOM let ur hyungs get some

detective95: wait a sec i see SHOULDER at the end there- IS JOONIE SHIRTLESS???

jibootie: yeah i mean i dont mind that theyre gay but do they have to keep posting about it??

armyamy: Cookie is so cute! I love his trolling lololol

agusttsuga: @jibootie THEY ARE IN LOVE AND I AM IN LOVE WITH THEIR LOVE BLESS THIS SUDDEN SOCIAL MEDIA FLOOD

jnope: GET THAT (eggplant emoji) BOI

vbias: @detective95 HE IS OMG THEY WERE TOTALLY DOING IT BEFORE COOKIE BROKE IN

detective95: @vbias AHHHHHH

morelikejungshook: yoongi's sex hair is 100 100 100

vbias: @detective95 AHHHHHHHHH

(see 3,700 more)

 

\---

 

Transcript of V-LIVE: RM Catch Up! (sick emoji, bear emoji, heart emoji)

RM is sitting in his studio, wearing a pale blue hoodie with a cartoon bear face on the left side of the chest. He's wearing chunky glasses, and looks a little tired.

RM: Ahh...there are a lot of you here today, huh? More all the time.

He stops for a moment and takes a sip of coffee.

RM: So, uh, this V-live was for the usual catch up after the holidays, but you know, there're some other things that people are talking about a lot lately.

He reaches up and adjusts his hoodie, scratching his cheek as he goes a little pink.

RM: Which is, uh, me and Yoongi.

RM (in English): Yoongi and I are making a lot of news lately...

RM: Hashtag SUGAMON. Which sounds pretty cool, like some kind of candy bear or something. SUGA. MON... I'm very grateful to all the ARMYs who have been so supportive. And the members who have been so supportive as well. And the staff! Everyone has been so nice to me about it.

He drinks more coffee, looking sad as he finishes it.

RM: Even international celebrities have been nice to us! Ellen Degeneres-

RM (in English): Ellen Degeneres sent us a nice message, and I translated that so all the members could read it, and wow. Wow, we're just so grateful that you have decided to keep supporting us, and keep listening to us.

He smiles, and lifts up a hand to do loving fingers at the camera

RM: We appreciate it very much! And I've seen a lot of you saying that you are also gay, or that it makes you feel so happy to see people like you being idols, and I have to say that it makes me feel so happy to see people like me supporting me. It really means a lot.

RM: I'll give you, uh, a little bit of information, though. So, Yoongi and I have liked each other for a while... I didn't know he was going to come out like that, but if hyung wants it, I'll do it too. It's a very private thing that is suddenly very public, so excuse me if I'm a little slow to share...

He fiddles with his hair a little, then looks over at the door, where a silhouette is blocking the light.

RM: So I'm going to just answer some question- let's say, uh, ten questions.

RM: First...oh, a lot of questions today.... Hi!

RM (in English): Hello from Texas...Hello Texas!

RM: Hm, okay! So, what is your favourite thing about hanging out with Suga like this?

RM: Hanging out with...haha, I like that. Hanging out with Suga. Well, I like the same things I've always liked about hyung. He's smart, and he's got a good sense of humour. Yeah. That's what I like.

RM reddens a bit more

RM: He's cute, too, if you think about that kind of thing.

The silhouette behind the door is harshly moved out of the way, and the door opens, revealing Suga, in a hoodie that matches RM's.

SUGA: Hey, what are you doing?

RM: I'm doing a V-Live for the ARMYs, come say hi.

SUGA comes into the studio properly, leaning down to look at the phone and resting his arm on RM's shoulder

SUGA: Hi, Army. Hi, Namjoon.

He turns and brushes a hand across RM's cheek, like something out of a K-Drama.

SUGA: How long are you going to be?

RM: Ten minutes? Do you want to stay and answer ARMY's questions with me?

SUGA: Hm. Okay. Stand up.

RM: Stand up?

He stands up, and Suga steals his seat, then pats his legs.

RM: No, come on-

SUGA: Now we can both sit down, it's sensible. If we did this in my studio, there would be space. I have more than one chair.

RM: It's my V-Live, of course it's in my studio.

SUGA: You should sit down. You look awkward just standing there.

RM sits on Suga's lap, going bright red. Suga links his hands around RM's waist, and peers at the phone.

RM: Okay, so...question 2...

 

\---

 

REACTING TO SUGAMON MOMENTS! by 95LIEF

 

600 comments

95LIEF: gotta admit LIEFers, did not think i'd end this video believing in true love but yo. it happens. pick up my merch at bitly.95lief and dont forget to like comment and subscribe- lessgo lessee

aRMy: uhhh dude its called sugamon moments if you didn't realise it was going to be gay youre kinda dumb

Heechill: lol its funny seeing you get turned around tho- anti at the start, shipper by the end WELCOME TO ARMY, RYAN!

1412kid: omg that v-live where namjoon sits on yoongi's lap though.... i'm LIVING. they definitely made out after the camera went off im just sayinnnnng

SUGAMONISCANON: these boys make me S O  S O F T anyway if you want more content im doing weekly roundups of their cute moments on my channel!!

hothotpeppers: Jimin in those clips from the BBQ though? my baby looks SO GOOD with his hair pushed back like that

sugakookie: not my otp but they're so CUTE and looking back they were SO OBVIOUS yoongi is number 1 namjoon stan we should have known it was romantic

meowmeowmeow: ummmm just me or is E V E R Y O N E low key thirsty for namjoon? like man did they have a fight over him and yoongi won?

    pingu: @meowmeowmeow low key? bitch jin looks ready to kill yoongi for putting hands on his man. namjin for life <3

95LIEF: @aRMy I have to admit, im comin at this from a hiphop route and they always seemed so tough and swaggy but damn if this love aint real yanno im into it

Beggarboy (this user has been flagged for hate speech) (display? Y/n) : ya nasty, this is gay af these bitches think they're rappers?

  95LIEF: @Beggarboy bro grow up it 2018 who gives a fuck if they gay they go hard. anyway, block't.

parkmochi: THESE BOYS. MY HEARTU IS OMG. OH MY GOD.

  parkmochi: @Beggarboy get XXXXed army will XXXX you up if you come for OUR BOYS

Taestycheese: man idk its kinda weird they're gay when they sing about girls all the time?? what if management is making them pretend to date for PC points or something?

  parkmochi: @Taestycheese PC points? For being gay in south korea? GIRL GO TAKE A SHOWER GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT

    Taestycheese: @parkmochi I'm a dude, and yeah, it could be! they looks so uncomfortable guys aren't that affectionate like that

        parkmochi: @Taestycheese just bc YOU'RE INSECURE doesn't mean everyone is- and fans like you are why they werent comfortable coming out anyway

           Taestycheese: @parkmochi calm down bitch im just saying they're probably straight esp Suga look at him!!!

             parkmochi: @Taestycheese I AM. I'M LOOKING AT A BEAUTIFUL GAY MAN IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL GAY MAN

                95LIEF: @Tasetycheese, @parkmochi, I'm stepping in. Chill out. Argue on twitter, not on my channel. 95LIEFOUT!

 

\---

illegaldimplejoon posted: SUGAMON PRIMER POST

ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! SO, YOU'VE HEARD THAT KPOP HAS A SUDDEN BOUNTY OF ACTUAL GAYS (RIP Holland's place as only openly gay idol. you served valiantly baby we still stan you) AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S UP.

WELL, I GOT YOU COVERED. WE'VE GOT LINKS. WE'VE GOT GIFS. WE'VE GOT LOTS OF BLUSHING NAMJOON SITTING ON YOONGI'S LAP. WE'VE GOT FICS. COME ONE COME ALL COME LEARN ABOUT SUGAMON!

So, the basics: SUGAMON is made up of two of the members of BTS- Kim Namjoon (aka RM), and Min Yoongi (aka Suga). Once upon a time, RM was known as Rap Monster, or Rap Mon, and that's how they got their CUTE COUPLE NAME.

Namjoon is the leader of BTS, he's tall, handsome, kind of nerdy. He writes a lot of their lyrics and raps as well. Yoongi is like the cool reserved rapper guy, and he does a lot of production too, and their personality mesh is just *italian chef's kiss* perfect.

(a .gif of Namjoon from Not Today is inset here, next to a .gif of Yoongi from DNA)

They've been friends for like eight years, and have a really sweet friendship, as you will see in clips, but you ain't here for that! OH NO!

YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ROMANCE, NOT BROMANCE! THAT'S GOOD, WE GOT A HELL OF A LOT OF ROMANCE HERE

So, Namjoon and Yoongi were dating ~in secret~ for a while- we don't know how long. But then, about two months ago, on Big Producer Star, Yoongi came out as gay (see the clip, he's fierce AF) and said that he and Namjoon are/have been dating.

Look at Namjoon's face- he's so embarrassed (a .gif of Namjoon during the interview is inset) As sweet as Sugamon is, that was NOT COOL, Yoongi!!

Anyway now they're kpop dating royalty, and all the other BTS boys ship it HARDCORE. A bunch of celebs came out to support them, their management has been cool about it, and they are even going to walk at pride (??!!!??) this year apparently!

GETTING TO THE GOOD STUFF. CLIPS (everything has english subs, dont worry fam i got you):

The coming out clip (1) (2) - Yoongi going off on a TV host and coming out as gay. Namjoon blushing but not disagreeing when Yoongi says they've been going out. JUNGKOOK'S FACE when Yoongi says Sugamon is canon. Highly recommend, so many good reaction gifs came out of this

Weekly Idol BTS Special (1) (2) (3) - Weekly Idol is a regular show, but they did a special BTS episode following the sugamon confirmation. Look out for: Taehyung calling Yoongi his step-dad, Namjoon refusing to talk about how Yoongi asked him out the first time, Yoongi insinuating that Namjoon is the subbiest sub, J-Hope giving Namjoon a lap dance, the entire maknae line complaining that they never get to hang out with either of sugamon without the other, and Jin in a flower crown trying to do the worm. Weekly Idol is kind of like that.

V-Live: Crushing Game with Suga! (1) - okay so this is typical v-live silliness, but i die everytime they open the door to the green room and you see sugamon+jin napping together. DOKIDOKI AF. also yoongi pulling pouty namjoon into his lap after they crush him and namjoon just letting him. we are hashtag blessed by this clip.

RUN BTS EPISODE ?? (1) - alright so RUN BTS Episode ??, aka the everyone gropes Namjoon's butt for luck episode. So it's another bowling episode, and Yoongi pats Namjoon's butt for luck and gets a strike. So Jimin insists he should get to pat Namjooon's butt for luck, and also gets a strike. You can see where this goes. Keep an eye out for: Namjoon hiding behind Jin like he'll save him, Namjoon trying to use his 'Leader Voice' and getting shouted down, Yoongi using his 'angry just woke up voice' and getting shouted down, and Namjoon hitting Hoseok so hard on the ass in revenge that our poor baby actually tears up.

RUN BTS EPISODE ?? BEHIND THE SCENED (1) - butts butts butts butts and sugamon cuteness. They were wearing couple tee-shirts under those hoodies, guys! And Yoongi was wearing red high converse (*converse high plays in bg*)! Also, Namjoon stopping everyone after he'd got his revenge and using his dad voice 'now this was all funny, but is everyone okay?' and Hoseok raising his hand like 'no, no i'm not okay' and using it as an excuse to get hugs. Bless that boy. Also, the #struggle of dating outside your height. Yoongi keeps having to pull at Namjoon's sleeve to make him bend down for hugs, and Namjoon appears to have forgotten that chairs exist outside Yoongi's lap. Perfect. Beautiful. It's possible BTS is a gay orgy cult.

V-LIVE: EatJin Sugar Suga Special (1) (2) - Suga guest stars on Eat Jin and things get S O F T. Jin and Suga talking about their friendship and eating foreign candies. Key points: Yoongi talking about how suprisingly soft Namjoon's hair is, Jin admitting he's so happy to see how healthy their relationship is, them doing impressions of the other members finding out about Sugamon, Yoongi trying to eat four icecream mochi in one mouthful, and right at the end when a sleepy Namjoon comes into their 3am goblin feast and just lies down on the ground and lies over both their laps and goes straight back to sleep while they pet him. He's wearing Ryan pyjamas. I have never been more S O F T.

V-LIVE: RM Catch Up! (sick emoji, bear emoji, heart emoji) (1) - So Namjoon did this about a week after they first came out, and it's sweet. Baby boy is so shy I uwu every time. He talks about movies and music and their rehearsals for a bit, and then he talks a little about how he and Yoongi started out and what he likes about him, before Yoongi comes in and they answer fan questions together. THE FACE TOUCHING!! BEAUTIFUL!!!

Fan Meeting Suga Focus (1) (2) - okay so the sound quality isn't great, but you can see all the important bits: Yoongi in a flower crown, Namjoon in a FLUFFY HALO, Taehyung in cat ears, Yoongi poking Namjoon's dimples while singing Dimple, J-Hope yelling that one day he'll seduce Yoongi away from Namjoon and then what will happen- and Yoongi's stink face when an army asks if she can ruffle Namjoon's hair.

 

SOCIAL MEDIA

Confirmation Post (1) - So they posted this like an hour after the Big Producer Star interview, and LOOK AT THESE BABIES. Yoongi's so proud, Namjoon's so SHY. I'M LIVING.

BBQ Odyssey (MASTERPOST) - so after the BPS interview, Namjoon took everyone out to dinner to discuss the future of BTS and if everyone was okay with Yoongi and him dating (he's such a good leader, i'm crying in the club right now and whenever i think about this) and a bunch of super cute photos came out of it. If you know a kpop fan with an icon of namjoon sitting on someone other than yoongi, it's from this. or run bts. but probably this.

Theme of Love Ourselves (Him) (1) (2) (3) - Big Hit decided to take some nice photoshoot style photos of Namjoon and Yoongi. They look like they're taking awkward prom photos and I LOVE IT. Special mention to the one where Yoongi is literally offering Namjoon a corsage.

Theme of Love Ourselves (Him) Bloopers (1) (2) (3) (4) - wanna see Jimin tackle Yoongi so Tae can steal his rose and give it to Namjoon instead? Of course you do. The rest of the members were on site for another shoot and god they're merciless they roast sugamon SO HARD. my fave is probably j-hope acting like Namjoon's stern father and questioning Yoongi's intentions but damn if Jungkook yelling 'GREASY' at Namjoon every time he looks seductive isn't beautiful (and yes, this is where the GREASY meme comes from)

Kim Daily GUEST STAR (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) - so Namjoon does this cute thing where he takes photos of his outfits and posts them to twitter under the #kimdaily. Sometimes, when he and Yoongi are wearing couple clothes, he makes Yoongi guest star. It's adorable. We're blessed.

 

And with that, you're primed. You're good. You're ready to go out into the world and cry about Sugamon!

(psst if you want fic recs check out my posts here (1) (2) (3). The fandom is going CRAZY right now and life is beautiful for us sugamon shippers)

 

REBLOGGED 190,000 times


End file.
